As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems (IHSs), herein referred to as portable IHSs, may be provided in a portable housing which allows the IHS to be easily transported. For instance, portable IHSs may include laptops, portable disk players, handheld devices, or the like. A portable IHS may include a sensor that detects when the lid or cover is in an open or closed position. The lid of a portable IHS may sometimes be left slightly open, which may cause a lid sensor to bounce or generate false reports about the open/close position of the lid. Each time the lid position changes, a message may be sent to the operating system (OS) to perform a series of operations in response to the message. These series of operations may include communication among various components such as a video driver, the basic input/output system (BIOS), the OS or the like. For instance, in the event that lid position changes, the BIOS may signal the OS to place the portable IHS into a hibernation mode. When the lid sensor bounces causing multiple signals to be sent to the OS, the signals may adversely affect system operations, such as causing the system to hang (i.e., freeze or lock up).
Thus, a need exists for methods to improve system operations during fluctuations in lid position. By utilizing dual timing methods, frequent changes in the open/close position may be managed properly without causing system inoperability while still maintaining a fast response to a change in the lid position.